deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Morrigan Aensland VS Alma Elma/@comment-1360854-20181017180600/@comment-36880336-20181020021702
Round 3 it is! First off, the only reason I was able to dismiss the dodging of Iron Man’s repulsor beam as a light speed feat was because it’s explicitly stated to not be a laser, and rather just charged plasma launched at high speeds. As for the lightning statement, what made you assume that it was “magical?” What defines magic for you? For all you know, Ilias just manipulated electrostatic discharge to the point of spawning a lightning bolt on top of Luka. Is that magical because she manipulated the laws of nature? And even if it is, does that really change the properties of lightning? It’s just way more logical to assume that yes, the literal lightning bolt that this character summoned is indeed lightning. You are right in saying that just because a character is faster than lightning doesn’t mean that they’re faster than light. And you know what? After a bit of research, I realized you are completely right about Alma’s whole speed of light thing. While there are faster than light speed feats in MGQ, none of Alma’s feats prove that she is light speed, so for that I apologize. So, let us recap and recalculate Alma’s potential speed. As we know, Luka, the person who reacted to and dodged the lightning bolt, was completely unable to keep up with Alma. Even with the wind spirit Sylph summoned, who dramatically increases Luka’s speed and agility, he was unable to lay a hit on the Queen Succubus. Alma had to teach Luka how to properly use the wind, and only then was he able to keep up. And after all that, Alma wasn’t even trying her hardest when fighting Luka. Knowing all this, it is safe to say that Alma is at least hypersonic or more, but definitely NOT light speed. Touching on the “faster than the human eye can see” shtick, I deliberately left this out when calculating Morrigan’s and Alma’s relative speed. Turns out, you are indeed right about the inconsistency of this trope, for in order to move faster than the eye can see, the object has to travel at a speed faster than light, which doesn’t line up with the succubi’s feats listed thus far. Now, to justify the big bang level attacks. Those moves actually did destroy the universe. Well, not universe per say, but the world known as Heaven, which is separate from the realm that Luka and the gang live in. However, even Heaven’s sacrifice wasn’t enough to stop the damage. The entire space-time continuum was shattered, leaving an infinite amount of parallel worlds to sprout and break apart from the main one. Moving on to Alma’s durability. I’m not denying that fact that blades, bludgeons, and magic can hurt her. After all, after 4-5 attacks from Ilias, Alma was at death’s door. I can see the same happening from a large amount of smaller blows. What I’m trying to say is, Alma won’t go down just from one stab or one soul drain. It just makes sense that the big bang would deal more damage than one stab wound. And as for the soul drain thing, let me just say that sounds extremely similar to a famous succubus move, energy drain. What that does is drain the will and life force of an opponent, shriveling them up into a dried husk and replenishing the succubus who used it. Would this move instantly kill Morrigan? I don’t believe so, for succubus moves aren’t as effective against other succubi. Would Morrigan’s soul drain instantly kill Alma? Yet again, I doubt that is the case, for similar moves in the MGQ universe capable of causing instant death via soul manipulation tend to fail on the strong. It is only fair to assume that succubus-like skills won’t be nearly as effective when used against another strong succubus. You say that Alma has a mastery of only the basic martial arts, and with that I just have to disagree. You see, that was the exact assumption that Hainuwele had when fighting her. No, the thing that Alma hid from the world wasn’t her basic knowledge, it was her complete and utter mastery of the art. That’s why Hainuwele was caught so off guard by the sudden shift. Yes, Morrigan probably does get more power from lust. But Alma Elma isn’t an idiot, and would recognize that her pleasure attacks only fuel her enemies power. If she was in character, Alma would try to fight using only her wind magic and basic martial arts, before realizing that she can’t win as the Queen Succubus. At this point, she’ll just give up and hand the victory to Morrigan and leave it at that. Alma would only ever fight using her full potential when her life is in danger, or the lives of her friends. And now, for the grand finale. First off, let me just say that I agree with you on this particular death battle. Both characters are poorly done, and it wouldn’t have been nearly as one sided as it was portrayed. Now, moving on to the main point: who would win? I used to be firmly on the side of Alma, but my stance has changed. As we know, both succubus are incredibly fast, easily able to dodge lightning and are likely at hypersonic levels of speed. Also, both would realize that their succubi based skills have little effect on the other, and would switch to using sheer violence and magic. Morrigan has the versatility advantage, being able to shape shift her body into weapons, and is trained extensively on the martial arts. Not to mention, her defensive abilities would grant her quite the survivability, illusions and regeneration being a few of them. However, Alma Elma also has extensive knowledge on the martial arts, and her wind magic can be used both offensively and defensively. Alma also holds the durability advantage, though with no means of healing, any damage dealt is permanent. Furthermore, Alma has experience with opponents that can match her/surpass her in speed and power. Overall, they're plenty of cases one can make for either side winning. So, long story short, it could go either way and I’ll be satisfied, as long as the battle has plenty of back-and-forths. Thanks for the debate, I had a lot of fun with this one!